The moth
by AbejitaRiver
Summary: Tienen un trato. La polilla siempre debe ir hacia la flama porque la flama es egoísta, vanidosa y egocéntrica. ¿Y que recibirá a cambió la polilla?  El calor que le da la flama.


Disclaimer: Lamentablemente Death note no me pertenece, pero aun así yo me divierto con sus personajes.

Recomendación:D Escucha la canción de The Moth de Aimee Mann (:

* * *

_**The Moth**_

* * *

"**A la polilla no le importa nada cuando ve a la flama"**

_Y ahí estaba el pequeño, jugando con sus robots._

_Aquel mundo que el había construido de juguetes, era solo para aislarse de los problemas del mundo real._

_Pero siempre que "el" aparecía, su mundo se destruía._

"**Tal ves llegue a quemarse, pero no le importa"**

_Poco le importaba si lo golpeaba, con que fuera "él" el que lo lastimara y le hiciera daño. Todo lo demás daba igual._

_Era como un vicio. Su droga personal. _

_¿Masoquista?_

_Probablemente._

_Pero aun así._

"**Volara hacia la flama hasta que se queme"**

_¿Flama?_

_Así es, para Near Mello era el fuego y el era una polilla._

_¿Por qué polilla?_

_Fácil._

_A las polillas les atrae el fuego. A pesar de que esta polilla fuera lista, iba tras la flama._

_La flama que lo odiaba y despreciaba. La flama que lo quemaba._

"**Por que la flama y la polilla tienen un trato amoroso"**

_Así es, a pesar de todo._

_Tienen un trato._

_La polilla siempre debe ir hacia la flama porque la flama es egoísta, vanidosa y egocéntrica._

_¿Y que recibirá a cambió la polilla?_

_Además de quemarse._

_El calor que le da la flama._

_Near sentía la misma y exacta obligación. ¿Qué era eso para Mello?_

_Su mayor duda por ahora._

"**Y nada es mejor para coquetear que..."**

_Necesidad. La necesidad de Near por Mello, la necesidad de sentir una conexión con el mundo real, a pesar de querer aislarse de el._

_Ira. La ira de Mello que debe ser desahogada de algún modo._

_Desesperación. La desesperación de ambos de que aquel momento del día llegue, aquel momento en que la necesidad y la ira serán descartadas una vez mas._

_Nada es mejor que eso. Según la lógica de Mello y Near_

_A Near le daba igual si eso era real o no._

_En esos momentos solo importaba a que hora Mello aparecería._

"**Vamos. Listo o no"**

_Y Mello llego._

_Primero lo pateo._

_Su robot callo y se rompió. El más lindo._

"_Bueno gusano, ya es hora" Las palabras de Mello, duras por fuera y quizás, suaves por dentro._

"_Como gustes" La calma aun permanecía, a diferencia de la paciencia de Mello que disminuía._

_Y así, la flama ardió una vez más._

_Quizás, hoy mas caliente que de costumbre._

_Pero con un soplido, se puede llegar a apagar. Mas valía no intentarlo._

"**A la polilla no le importa si la flama se molesta…"**

_"¿Qué es esto?" La frialdad era ahora de Mello, la flama estaba apagada._

"_Pues, es una cartera" el pequeño sostenía la cosa negra en sus manos, esperando a que Mello la tomara._

_Seguro no esperaba lo que paso a continuación._

"…_esta fea…no la quiero" La tomo y la tiro al suelo._

_Luego tomo a Near de la barbilla._

"_Escúchame bien, lo que pasa entre nosotros tu sabes que no es mas que una manera de entretenimiento; no estamos obligados a darnos "regalitos cursis"… ¿Entendiste?" Mello le soltó bruscamente para después darle un golpe._

"**La polilla cree en un resplandor crepuscular"**

_Luego de un rato de lo sucedido, Mello apareció de nuevo por esa zona._

_La cartera seguía en el suelo. No había nadie._

"…_tonto…" Mostro una sonrisa burlona y la tomo, vigilo bien que nadie le viera haciendo eso. _

_Y se fue._

_Near lo vio, estaba en el techo jugando. Y escucho pasos en el jardín, se asomo a ver y le vio._

_Linda sonrisa, que se formo en la cara del pequeño._

"**Pero la flama no se apagara para siempre…"**

_Mello se quedo en el jardín, sentado comiendo chocolate._

_El pequeño bajo corriendo contento._

_Se sentó a un lado de el. Claro con un cierto espacio entre ambos._

"_¿Lo viste? ¿eh?" Mello y la tranquilidad, algo extraño, pero posible._

_Near asintió._

"_Bueno, pero que sea la ultima vez" Le sonrió._

_Near apoyo su cabeza sombre el hombro de Mello._

"_Si nos ven te pateare, ¿Lo sabes, cierto?" Bufo._

"_No me importa…" Near le planto un beso en la mejilla a Mello, y sonrió._

"_Vaya mocoso…" Mello paso su brazo por la cintura de Near y se dedicaron a apreciar la tarde._

"**Lo que necesitas es el amor de la flama"**

* * *

Claro que después llego Matt y les tomo una foto…pero esa es otra historia:D


End file.
